


split a cupcake with me?

by candylestrade



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Its another Raphizz fic!!! did u miss them, M/M, Oneshot, i know i did, impromtu date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candylestrade/pseuds/candylestrade
Summary: raph and his brothers are mid-fight with a villain when fizz shows up. it’s not exactly the most opportune time for a date, but really, when is it ever?
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	split a cupcake with me?

**Author's Note:**

> its been a while since i wrote about these two!! it’s just a short fic, but i had fun writing it. i hope you enjoy!

Raph crashed through the roof of the abandoned building, deep within the bowels of the Hidden City, debris falling around him and scraping at his scales. Standing, shakily, he glanced up through the hole where his brothers were still fighting, ignoring the stares from the yokai around him.

He growled, frustrated, and started to try and find a way back up to the roof, pushing through the crowd. All he’d wanted was a normal day in the city with his family, was that really so much to ask? Well, Raph thought, it’s kind of hard to have a normal day when they’re not the most normal family.

“Raph? I thought you were hanging out with your family today.”

Raph spun around, and came face to face with the sharp, red eyes of Fizz. His boyfriend grinned at him, sharp teeth showing, and Raph felt himself relax, before remembering what he was doing here.

“Fizz! I was, listen, there’s a fight on the roof,” He pointed frantically up at the building, where a flash of flame exploded and the tell-tale blue glow of a portal flickered briefly. “It’s Heinous Green again, I really don’t know what he has against me!”

The shark yokai nodded, already scanning the area. “Say no more. There’s a fire escape over this way, we can get to the roof easy. I’ll help you out.” He grabbed Raph’s hand in his own, and pulled him off down an alleyway. “That guy needs to stop messing with you, I swear.”

-

“I’m telling you, Raph, first you guys mess with the Crying Titan, next thing I know you’re wrecking some part of the Hidden City every other day! Always near where I am, in fact.”

Raph was busy rewrapping his bandages, and glanced up at Fizz, smiling. “Honest, that’s a coincidence. It’s real hard for us to have a normal day, y’know?” 

Fizz laughed, kicking his feet back up onto the railing of the fire escape. They’d eventually managed to subdue Heinous Green, and the other turtles had told Raph they’d head back to the surface, with Mikey giggling and whispering something to Donnie, and Leo glaring and making “I’m watching you” gestures towards Fizz. Needless to say, Raph hadn’t exactly denied the opportunity to spend some time with his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m honestly surprised I caught you this time, I’m not usually in that part of town.” He held up a small plastic bag, and reached into it. “I was gonna have these with you another time, but there’s really no time like the present, huh?”

Raph frowned, and was going to ask what he meant, but Fizz pulled out a small tray of cupcakes that seemed to sparkle. “Whoa, nice! Are these magic cakes, or what?” He carefully picked one up, inspecting the frosting.

“They’re supposed to be really good, I think? Tundra got some for her girlfriend, said they’re supposed to be your favourite cake flavour or something.” Fizz shrugged, picking up one of his own, and started unwrapping it. “I was gonna plan a romantic date or some shit, but this seems more our scene, huh, Raphie?” 

Fizz slung an arm around Raph’s shoulders, and grinned at him before taking a huge bite of the cupcake. Raph laughed, taking a bite of his own, leaning into his boyfriend and putting his own arm around his waist. “Yeah, sure, Zee. We really should try to have a normal date some time, though. Maybe a movie night? I’m free this weekend.”

“Hey, how come you’re better at this than I am?!” Fizz laughed, leaning back slightly, taking another bite. “What flavour’s yours?” 

“Chocolate. You were right, these are the best cakes I’ve ever had. Don’t tell Mikey I said that.” Raph chuckled, leaning back against the brick wall.

“Nice. Mine’s strawberry.” Fizz split the remains of his cake in half, and held one of the portions out. “Think this’ll taste like strawberry or chocolate to you?”

“No idea.” Raph picked it up, and bit into it. “Oh, nah, that’s still chocolate. Maybe I’ll tell Donnie, give him some more mystic magic to try and wrap his head around.”

Fizz snorted. “That’d drive him nuts. Some of this stuff just doesn’t make any sense, even to me, and I’ve lived here for years.” 

Raph nodded, looking back out over the city skyline. “This place is weird. Can’t help but love it, though.”

He felt Fizz press a quick kiss into his temple, and lean into his side. “Yeah. I hear that.”

Well, he had the whole day ahead of him now. This wasn’t such a bad place to spend it.


End file.
